


You Take Me at my Worst

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Doctor!Cas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Knives, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, bloodlust makes them horny, castiel has a big dick, sheriff!Dean, sheriff!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Sergeant Dean Winchester receives a call from drug dealer Dick Roman offering a trade. He gets his drugs back, or Dean's husband Cas will get hurt. Dean can't let the drugs go, but he doesn't want anyone to lay a finger on Cas. And if someone tries to hurt Cas, things are going to get bloody. When Cas goes missing, what's Dean going to find when he reaches Dick's warehouse outside of town?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	You Take Me at my Worst

**Author's Note:**

> From [this pin](https://pin.it/75elWKR) on Pinterest. Because super bad ass Cas is super awesome.

Dean walks into the doctor’s office and flashes a smile at the receptionist. “How’s today, sweetheart?”

Nancy, a grandmother of five, giggles and waves Dean off. “Good day, but I know you’re here for the doctor. He’s in the back, and he’s between patients right now.”

“Thanks, beautiful.” Dean keeps smiling and heads further back to the doctor’s private space. He knocks and walks in at the same time. “Hey.”

Doctor Castiel Novak looks up from his laptop with a big smile. “You flirt with my receptionist again?”

Dean throws his head back to laugh while taking the seat across the desk. “Of course. It’s practically a requirement now.”

Cas shakes his head at him, still smiling. “You’re incorrigible. It’s a good thing I know you’re not serious.”

“I’d never cheat on you,” Dean swears, deadly serious.

Equally serious, Cas gets up to sit in Dean’s lap. “I know. You’re a flirt, and if I expected you to stop, you wouldn’t be you. So say what you want, smile where you will, but as long as you don’t take it further, I don’t mind.”

And that’s just one of many reasons Dean loves Cas. He kisses his husband, sinking into him and shedding some of the stress of the day. Cas kisses him back, wiggling his ass down into his crotch. Dean eventually pulls back because there’s no hanky panky in the office.

“Need to stop, love, or we’re going to break your rules.” He keeps his hands on Cas’ hips so they don’t wander anywhere else.

Cas pouts but doesn’t push it. “How has your day been?”

“Not bad. A few drunk and disorderlies and a welfare check,” Dean says with a little shrug. “I’ll be home in time to order dinner tonight.”

“Good, because I’ve been puked on twice and bitten once. I want Indian food and a bottle of wine because it’s Friday, and I don’t have the weekend shift this time.” Cas rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You’ll be the big bad hunter for me and track down a phone number?”

Dean laughs and kisses him again, shorter this time. “Yes, I’ll be your hunter, and I’ll get your butter chicken and your lamb curry and your naan. Don’t worry.”

A knock on the door startles them, and it opens to reveal a nurse, already blushing. “Doctor Novak, you have a patient ready for you.”

Cas heaves a sigh but gets up from Dean’s lap. “I’ll be there in a couple minutes. Thanks, Louisa.”

She smiles and bows her way out, closing the door behind her. Dean stands up with a stretch and a yawn. “I’ve got an hour left, but I’ll get dinner on the way home and be ready by the time you’re home. Don’t worry.”

Cas gives him one last smile and a little kiss. “See you at home, babe.”

Dean heads back to the office where he finds Jo at the front desk and Sam in the back. Bobby waves from his seat at Sam’s desk then goes back to filing a report for something. Dean hasn’t heard of him having issues recently, but he gives the rumor mill a few days to fill him in.

His phone rings right when he reaches his desk, and he sits before picking it up. “Sergeant Winchester.”

“You have my drugs.”

Well, shit. Dick Roman, the biggest drug dealer in their town, heroin and cocaine. They raided one of his warehouses last week and took over one hundred kilos of cocaine. “And they’ll be destroyed sooner rather than later.”

“Not if you want to keep your husband.”

Dean jolts upright at the threat to Cas. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on him. He has nothing to do with this, and you will leave him out of it.”

Dick chuckles low and long. “You have something I need, and I’ll take something you need. Or, you could give me back my drugs.”

“You’re not getting them back, and if you touch Cas, you’ll regret it.” Dean gestures for Sam to come closer.

Dick just laughs again and hangs up.

“What’s up?” Sam asks, lounging in a chair.

“Dick Roman is threatening to take Cas if we don’t return his drugs.”

Sam glares at the phone. “He has to know if he touches Cas that we’d never leave him alone. And we’re police officers; we can’t just give drugs back.”

“Not that he’s going to listen to logic.” Touching Cas, hurting him, would be the last thing someone does, but Dean doubts Dick will listen to reason.

“Want us to double the guard on the station until the state police pick up the cocaine?” Sam starts flipping through his phone. “We have enough people if we just lengthen shifts to have overlap. We can manage for a few more days.”

“You get on that. I’m going to call Cas, let him know I’m going to pick him up tonight. I don’t want him going anywhere without me.” Cas knows how to handle himself, but that doesn’t mean Dean wants him to have to defend himself.

He dials the office and waits for Nancy to answer. “Doctor Novak’s office, how can I help you?”

“Nancy, it’s Dean. Can you get Cas on the phone for me?”

“Dean?” Nancy gasps, and he can picture her putting her hand over her heart. “We just received a call that you were in an accident and taken to the hospital. Doctor Novak just left a minute ago.”

“Shit! Nancy, go out and tell me if you can see him now.” Glad he called from his cell, Dean grabs his things and runs for his truck. He holds his breath until he hears Nancy back on the phone.

“His car is there, keys in the ignition, but I can’t find him,” Nancy shouts, panic ringing in her voice. “What do we do? What could have happened to him?”

“Nancy, just stay there. Cancel any appointments he still has today, and wait for me to get there.” Dean hangs up and drives lights and sirens on the whole way to the clinic.

He jumps out and runs to Cas’ car only to see the empty car that Nancy described. Staring, not sure what to do, Dean turns at the sound of squealing tires to see Sam followed him. He joins Dean at the car, shaking his head.

“We have to find him before this becomes any bigger,” Sam announces. “Where would Roman take him?”

“Dick would take him to his warehouse. That one we found out about in the records along with the drugs that we didn’t know about before.” Dean takes the keys and locks up the car before pocketing them.

“How many are we taking with us?” Sam parks his car and joins Dean in his.

“Just us two. We don’t need anyone else seeing the shit show that we’re going to have on our hands.” Dean focuses on the road, focusing on keeping his breathing calm so he doesn’t crash the car.

“Is it really going to be that bad?”

“It’ll be a miracle if Dick Roman survives the night.”

Dean shuts up and focuses on driving, sirens and lights off as soon as he leaves the main part of town. Dick has to know they’re coming, but he doesn’t want to announce himself. He actually parks about a mile away from the warehouse for a quiet entrance.

Sam and Dean grab handguns, ammunition, and a rifle. They make their way to the warehouse then try to work out where the front door is. They find two different doors and a staircase leading up to a third.

“I’ll head up,” Sam says, taking the rifle. “I’ll cover you and Cas once you’re inside.”

As Sam heads off, Dean realizes he and Cas never told Sam about Cas’ background. He doesn’t actually know what he’s walking into. He’s not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing, but they’ll figure it out later.

Dean just picks a door and tests it, finds it unlocked. He heads inside, not sure what he’ll find. He passes a man on the floor, a quick check proving him dead, not unconscious. Dean finds a few more bodies as he moves deeper into the warehouse.

He reaches the end of the hallway and looks around the corner to see Cas standing in the middle of the space, a knife in hand. Dick Roman stands several feet away, a knife of his own in his hands.

Dean steps out to join them, hands empty but his Colt not too far away. “Just you two left?”

Cas turns to look at Dean, and he takes him in. Blood covers his shirt and hands, splattered on his pants as well. “Dick here thought I was helpless just because I’m a doctor.”

Snorting, Dean shakes his head. “You really should do your research, Dick. Cas here was the main enforcer for the Heaven’s Angels mafia. He cut his medical teeth stitching up bullet wounds and broken bones for his companions.”

“I left because I didn’t want to keep doing that. Doesn’t mean I lost my ability to kill.” Cas smiles at Dick, a smile Dean recognizes and wishes he didn’t have to. Cas found his calling as a doctor, keeping people together instead of taking them apart. Just because he can kill doesn’t mean he wants to.

Dick growls, tossing the knife between his hands. “I can hire new men. I don’t need them. But the cops are here now,” he gestures at Dean, “and he won’t let you kill me.”

“Let him?” Dean laughs and raises his hands. “I can’t stop him unless I shoot him, and I’m not shooting my husband. No one will.” He raises his voice a bit, trying to get the message across to Sam. He’d better know not to shoot his brother in law.

“You’re an officer of the law! You have a duty to-” Dick cuts himself off when Cas rushes him. The knives go flying in seconds, and the two men roll around on the floor, grappling. Dean watches them and waits to see how Cas will win.

It happens too fast for Dean to follow, but there’s a second knife in Cas’ hand. It glints in the low light of the warehouse before getting buried in Dick’s neck. Cas pulls it out and plunges it into his side, then pulls it out again to bury it one last time in his inner thigh.

When Cas rolls off him, bringing the knife with him, blood spurts out. It covers Cas’ pants and the floor, slowly spreading with every spurt. Dick gurgles, reaching for his throat and thigh, but it’s far too late.

Dean walks up to stand next to Cas, watching the man bleed to death. “I told him he’d regret it if he laid a finger on you.”

“Put a whole hand on me,” Cas explains, gesturing to his right arm. He cocks his head and waits until Dick breaths his last breath. “And now I’ve got a problem.”

“A problem, huh?” It bothered him the first few times Cas came to him with this ‘problem,’ but Dean has come to love it.

“Yeah, it’s a massive problem.” Cas fists his hands in Dean’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Their mouths slam together, fighting for superiority, and Cas wins, bloodlust riding him hard.

Dean can feel his cock pushing up against him, hard and ready. He rubs up against it, trying to drive Cas even crazier. It’ll make for a harder, faster ride, the type Dean likes best. “You sure you know how to use that thing?”

Cas growls at him and pushes until Dean’s back slams against a wall. “You know damn well I know how to use it. Made you walk funny for a week last time.”

Moaning at the memory, Dean’s ass clenches in anticipation. Cas becomes a beast with bloodlust, and Dean loves him this way. “Gonna need something for lube, babe. Didn’t have time to grab any before coming over.”

“Fuck this.” Cas drops to his knees and rips Dean’s pants open. He swallows him down, and Dean’s head falls back against the wall.

Cas sucks with everything he has, head bobbing up and down. Dean shakes every time the head of his cock hits the back of his throat. It’s utilitarian, not a lot of technique, but a hot, warm mouth is always going to feel good.

“Starting to cum, babe,” Dean warns, hips starting to roll a little as he gets closer. Cas pulls off and starts jacking him as he stands up.

“Cum for me, babe,” Cas tells him, leaning in to bite his lip. “Gonna need something to lube up that ass for me.”

That picture in his head tips Dean over the edge, and he cums in Cas’ hand with a shudder. As soon as he stops shaking, Dean finishes undoing his pants, pulling them and his briefs down to puddle around his ankles before turning around, bracing himself against the wall and sticking his ass out.

“You gonna so something with that cum, babe, or you gonna stand around like a fool.” Dean shakes his ass and gets slapped in response.

“Stay still.” Cas starts pressing against Dean’s ass, and he focuses on relaxing to make it as easy as possible. A finger slips in without too much work, but Dean recognizes the feeling of cum in his ass. Then a second and a third finger.

He’s stretched fairly quickly, but there’s a bit of a sting. Dean doesn’t care because that’s what he wants here. He wiggles his ass again, trying to draw Cas in. “I’m ready. Wait too long and I’ll just handle it myself.”

Cas slaps Dean’s ass again, and Dean can hear him stroking his cock. “Hold still.” Dean freezes, wants his ass to be an easy target. He feels the tip of Cas’ cock against his ass, and then he slams in.

“Fuck!” There’s burn and sting, and Dean pushes back into it, wanting more. “Make me feel it,” Dean demands, bracing himself against the wall.

He hears Cas grunt, likely centering himself, and then he’s fucking Dean. Each thrust goes balls deep, the skin of his ass against the cloth of his pants. It’s quick and fierce, all about getting off and not so much about the love.

Dean loves Cas, knows he’s loved, but this is purely physical.

“Come on, babe. Gonna leave me hanging, or you going to make me cum again?” Dean pokes at him, trying to get a reaction.

Cas growls and grabs the back of Dean’s neck, holding him still. “Gonna own this ass, gonna make you need me to get off.” He keeps thrusting the whole time, proving his point.

Dean moans, his prostate feeling bruised but the friction having him mostly hard again already. “Gonna make you need me too.”

“Already do.” Cas stops talking, hands pinning Dean by the neck and hip, and settles into fucking. If his pace was hard before, it’s punishing now. Braced against the wall and pinned into place, it’s still all Dean can do to hang on.

His ass is on fire, but Dean can feel the edge of his orgasm, and he grabs onto it. Reaching down, he starts jacking himself off while pushing back into Cas. “Make me cum, babe. Want to have you in my ass.”

Cas grunts and buries himself in Dean’s ass. He slumps over his back as he cums, holding on tight to him. Dean strokes his cock a few more times before reaching his own orgasm. They pant together, coming down from the high before Cas speaks. “Thanks, babe.”

Dean smiles and reaches back to pat his thigh. “Don’t thank me. Don’t need to.”

“I know.” Cas pulls out, Dean hissing at the sensation, and pulls Dean’s clothes back up. He reaches around from behind to do up the zipper, button, and belt. “But you could ask me to wait until we’re at home, or we have real lube. But you take me at my worst.”

Dean turns around and hugs Cas, giving him a kiss, softer than the ones before. “Because you take me at mine and feed me apple pie while you’re at it. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Cas kisses him back then picks up his knives and tucks them away. He looks around at the blood and the bodies and shakes his head. “How do we explain this?”

Scuffing his boot through his cum on the ground, Dean looks Cas up and down. “You leave any DNA behind?”

Cas gives him a wicked grin. “Only in your ass.”

Dean laughs and pulls Cas in for another kiss. “Then we tell Sam to keep his mouth shut, and we don’t tell anyone the truth. We tell them that you were grabbed but managed to escape from the vehicle. Sam and I found you on the side of the road, and when we made it to the warehouse, we found this mess.”

Looking around, Cas takes it all in and shrugs. “If you think we can sell it.”

“Who would question us?” Dean starts heading out, taking Cas’ hand to make sure he comes along. “Why would they even want to? The town’s beloved doctor is safe, and we don’t have to worry about a major drug dealer.”

“Touché.” Cas catches up so they’re walking side by side. “I know you trust Sam, but do you really think he’ll stay quiet about this?”

Sam appears in front of them, arms crossed, frown on his face. “I stuck around long enough to see what you could do, Cas, and I’m not going to talk about it. We all have things in our pasts that we don’t want the town knowing. That said, I really didn’t need to know that blood makes you two horny.”

Dean laughs and punches Sam on the shoulder. “Thanks, Sammy. We’ll make it up to you, I’m sure. Dinner at our place Saturday?”

“It’s a deal,” Sam says as they all get into the car. “As long as I can bring Jess.” Dean smiles as Cas starts ragging on Sam about his girlfriend while he starts heading back to town. He lets the conversation wrap around him, and he knows that everything will be alright.


End file.
